Creepypasta Descuidado
by Son Ruisu
Summary: No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí...Pronto te arrepentirás de lo que habrás echo. TRADUCCION


Traduccion al español, basado en el Touhomon insane

* * *

Yo estaba bien en mi manera de desafiar el próximo líder de gimnasio y ganar mi quinta medalla. Pero antes de eso iba a suceder, tuve algunas otras cosas que necesitaban ser atendidos primero. Usted ve, por un largo tiempo ahora, ha sido una de mis metas para coger un Chibi Iku. No podía, sin embargo, porque todavía tenía algunas cosas dominantes para hacerse cargo de primera como lo había mencionado antes. No voy a enumerar estas cosas ya que creo que es posible que ya tenga una idea de lo que son.

Después de muchas horas tediosas de grado de molienda, todos mis muñecos estaban preparados para hacer frente a los retos que había mencionado acerca de arriba. Finalmente haberse librado de esas pocas tareas, ahora era capaz de avanzar y pasar a la siguiente ciudad. Sin embargo, aquí es donde las cosas comenzaron a volverse extraño ... sofocar la tortuga enfurecido, previamente dormida no fue tan difícil de una tarea a realizar. A medida que la tortuga gran emitió su grito, el sprite se hundió en el suelo, nada anormal en ello, ¿no? "¡Genjii Salvaje murió" Bueno, el texto que apareció justo después de lo que me hizo confundir '? Espere ... "murió" Yo pensé:' Pokemon no puede morir ... 'fui devuelto al mapa, todo parecía normal .

Pensando que era probablemente sólo un error por parte creador / programador s, pensé nada de él y simplemente lo despidió. Ahora, habiendo obtenido una caña estupenda, tan ansioso como estaba, me fui directamente a la línea de la playa más cercana y tiró mi línea en el agua brillante, azul zafiro, con la esperanza de encontrar la marioneta que había estado buscando. Antes de que esto realmente sucedió, mientras que todavía en el mapa del mundo, el botón 'B' mantiene pulsado, yo no había notado el sprite de una marioneta que estaba justo en el camino de mi personaje. Casi de inmediato, mi personaje dejó de correr cuando algo parecido a un chirrido se oyó debajo de donde mi personaje estaba de pie en la actualidad. -Eso es extraño ... "Me dije a mí mismo 'Pokemon no chillar ya sea ..." Ahora, yo estaba empezando a sospechar. Moviendo mi personaje hacia adelante, el sprite supramundo de Iku apareció en el lugar donde mi personaje era en anteriormente.

"Iku? ¿Qué está haciendo en la tierra? "Entonces, me acordé de algo" Oh sí! Iku es un títere eléctrico / Dragon escrito así que por supuesto que puede moverse en la tierra! "Tal vez los creadores estaban tratando de hacer una broma acerca de Iku ser un pez fuera del agua o algo por el estilo. Y no estoy hablando del lenguaje tampoco. Eh, no importa de todos modos. En ese momento, el sprite supramundo Iku se volvió hacia mí. A continuación, saltó hacia arriba y abajo dos veces sin una pausa entre saltos. A continuación, un cuadro de texto le ocurrió "Chibi Iku atacado en un ataque de rabia!" Presione 'A', haciendo que el cuadro de texto a desaparecer. El sprite cobran a mí, iniciando una batalla pokemon salvaje.

A medida que la pantalla se desvaneció y comenzó la secuencia de la batalla normal, lo que pasó después me sorprende ligeramente. A medida que nuestros sprites se deslizó por la pantalla para hacer frente a otro, el texto en sí es lo que me había confundido por un momento breve Chibi Iku quiere batalla!"El sprite de mi entrenador se deslizo fuera de la pantalla, mi primer títere, LwCirno, fue enviado . A pesar de la diferencia enorme nivel, el pez remo pequeño fue primero. "Ciku utilizado Taladros gemelos!" Casi al instante, LwCrino se desmayó ... O al menos eso pensaba ... "LwCrino murio!" Este ciclo continúa hasta que tuve a mi última marioneta , LwTenshi. "Ciku utilizado Baton Pass!" Como si estuviera luchando contra otro entrenador, Ciku cambió de lugar con otro títere, LwIku. El sprite de LwIku era un poco ... Diferente ... Llevaba un ceño severo, ojos fríos y llenos de odio y malicia. Supuse que tenía que mirar muy enumeró, lo cual fue. Una vez más, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de atacar, el LwIku de nivel 100 me ganó. Había utilizado el mismo movimiento de Ciku hizo en mis otros títeres, excepto que LwTenshi logró aguantar con 1 HP quedan.

Como si las cosas no fueran ya lo suficientemente extraño, la batalla terminó pronto. El Iku no se escapó a algún otro lugar como pensé que lo haría y cuando traté de hablar con él, lo único que dijo fue: "..." Renunciar a por qué seguía allí, lo ignoré y continué mi camino, sólo para encontrar esa ... cosa seguirme. El mismo mensaje aparece cada vez que intentaba hablar con él. Cuando traté de volver al Pueblo Prism River, pronto el duende se interpuso empujándome un cuadrado, impidiéndome ir allí. Lo hizo cada vez que trató de volver. Y la maldita cosa incluso hizo lo mismo cuando traté de entrar en Centros Pokemon y Pokemon Marts. No podía volar a cualquier otra ciudad porque todos mis muñecos excepto LwIku y LwTenshi se habían ido, azotado limpio de mi equipo, casi como si nunca me lo haya capturado. E incluso en las batallas, LwIku aparecería en lugar de Tenshi, aunque Tenshi estaba en la primera ranura de mi equipo.

Parece que la única opción que me queda ... Liberarlo. Cuando finalmente me permitió ir a un Centro Pokemon, me fui directamente a la PC para depositar a la pequeña cosa maligna y liberarlo. Cuando traté de hacerlo la primera vez, un cuadro de texto apareció "LwIku amenaza con matarte con su taladro!" Un poco descolocada por esto, he intentado por segunda vez, recibió el mismo mensaje. En el tercer y último intento, un mensaje diferente apareció "¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?" Entonces una opción de Sí / No apareció. He seleccionado "Sí". Segundos después, Tenshi grito se oía. Mi último títere ... había muerto ... Revisé mi equipo. Nada ... Todos ellos se habían ido. Decepcionado, salí del Centro Pokemon y continué mi camino con esta marioneta enloquecida que no dejaba de seguirme.

Acercándome a la siguiente ciudad, que estaba ocupado en otra batalla entrenador. Enviaron un Yukari y LwKomachi mientras que envié el títere loco, psicópata, LwIku. Cada vez que trataba de darle una orden, o bien me ignoran, ir a dormir, o se dañaba a sí mismo en lugar de su oponente. Cuando la situación parecía bastante sombrío para mí, la marioneta psicópata decidido a obedecerme y se utiliza un ataque que yo no creía que existía "LwIku utilizo Giga Taladro"se reproducio la animación del Pico Taladro, pero la pantalla brillaba en rojo cuando cada golpe del llamado 'taladro' no uno, sino a los dos oponentes. Escuchando como poco a poco se disminuyeron sus gritos agudos, ambas marionetas se hundió lentamente en la tierra "A-Yukari murió!", Seguido de "LwKomachi murió!" Entonces, la batalla terminó. A partir de ese momento en adelante, ningún entrenador me desafió a una batalla cuando me vieron y que esa marioneta psicópata que todavía me sigue, no quería correr la misma suerte de caer sobre sus compañeros de confianza.

Tampoco aparecieron títeres salvajes, por el temor de la aura de la marioneta trastornada despedía. A pesar de que no me dejaba en paz, seguí adelante, otra cosa que parezca fuera de lo común cuando fui a derrotar al líder del quinto gimnasio. Yo había logrado derrotarla a ella, pero ella no me dio ninguna medalla o un SC. En cambio, dijo "..." Y nada más se dijo después de eso. Todos los otros entrenadores en el gimnasio dicho lo mismo. Así, me fui. Después de salir del gimnasio, que tenía dos opciones, volver a Hakugyokurou o podría tratar de atrapar un títere de tipo agua y enseñarle Surf, que ... yo no tenía en ese momento. Aunque me las arreglé para conseguir Surf, yo sería capaz de usarlo ya que actualmente estoy atrapado aquí, sin poder llegar a mi próximo destino. Creo que estoy empezando a lamentar pisar ese pobre youkai . No se lo merecía. Sólo estaba siendo descuidado ... y algo egoísta. Ahora estaba empezando a entender por qué esta marioneta me seguía: Se me mantiene a raya. Un error por descuido y no habrá una segunda oportunidad. Moviendo a mi personaje hacia la costa donde uno normalmente viajan en el fin de llegar a la isla Scarlet y obtener su sexta (o fue séptimo?) Medalla.

Por fin, ese psicópata decidido a ir a otro lugar. Que estaba a salvo ... por el momento. Después de un tiempo de no tener un poco de suerte, estaba a punto de tambalear sobre mi línea Esto es, hasta que sentí un tirón en mi línea. Parece que la suerte estaba de mi lado después de todo. Después de presionar el botón 'A' para pescar, pero un cuadro de texto aparecio "Algo está tirando del otro extremo con mucha fuerza!" Presionando el botón 'A' repetidamente, otro cuadro de texto aparecio "La fuerza es muy grande!" Mi personaje cayó en el agua "Karaat fue detenido en el agua!" Dado que los personajes no pueden nadar, me aferré a la caña de pescar con fuerza, negándose a dejar ir ya que estaba siendo arrastrado bajo el agua por la misma fuerza que había causado mi personaje a caer Cuando yo estaba sumergido bajo el agua, por fin llegué a ver lo que me estaba tirando en: Un grupo grande de varios Chibi Ikus y Ikus , todos en descenso y hacia las profundidades más oscuras del mar. Mi personaje trató de nadar hacia arriba, pero la fuerza de todos esos títeres era demasiado grande. Tuve que aceptar mi destino.

No cometas el mismo error que yo ... Pronto te arrepentirá de que lo habras hecho.


End file.
